


Except For the Smell

by Go0se



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Ghost Of You (Music Video), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress, carnivals, maybe I wrote a poem mixing 'Mama' and GoY video. maybe I did., maybe you can't fucking stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are harder than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Except For the Smell

  
He wakes sharply from a dream of carnivals.  
_It's really quite pleasant_ the showman said,  
something wrong about the mouth, stretched   
too eagerly or wide. Echoes of machine guns   
and his heart will not settle.   
His nightshirt sticks with sweat.

He limps to the kitchen. Late morning light  
slants across silent tiles. The coffee's boiled.  
There's still a cup or two for him. He drinks.  
A note lays on the counter, friendly words  
by familiar hand. He can't look at it without  
the room doubling.

Too easy to think of Mikey, before the beach,  
of that beloved hand never writing anything  
again. Coming home alone in his blues.  
Mother enraged, Father weeping.  
  
His own grief sours in his throat. The mug  
shakes so he sets it down. He stumbles to  
his room, pulls the covers up over his head.

Can't abide fairs. None. No crush of people,  
no sudden noise, no honky-tonk's wails,   
no smell of cooked meat that he can't see,  
no old pictures or uniforms or faces bent  
with paint. He knows he's not the only one  
haunted this way but he's afraid of the cures,  
the needle and mallet. He clamps his mouth.  
Sobs filter through it, and he shakes.

The fighting is over and not gone. Buried,  
it won't lay still. The dead won't leave him.  
His dreams dig them up and parade them by.  
  
  
~ * ~ 


End file.
